A New Dawn: Dragon Ball
A New Dawn: Dragon Ball, also known as, "AND:DB", or just 'A new dawn' is a fanfictio nstory being currently created by Thaxander12. The story focuses on both original characters, and old characters adapted into the story. Synopsis NOTE: The synopsis of the series follows NO other dragon ball continuities, and instead seeks it's own. When the universe first came into existance, it was dry, and empty, until the gods and angels began to fill it with their creation and destruction. The two colliding forces have appeared many times, though they have been regarded as nothing but a "myth" to the newer races, passing and staying. They are true. Within the years, races develop in one galaxy, and the rise of an empire begins. The barbaric saiyans, also known as the 'Galaxy Warriors' have begun their ascension as one of the strongest races ever known. They were only opposed by the frost demons, who have since been all but exctinct now. Though the saiyans are growing stronger, there is a force much deeper behind them, a being not saiyan, but rather demon. The demon god Amon is on his own quest, manipulating other races into helping him succeed, and forcing them to destroy each other. He still waits, waiting for the perfect moment for the prophecy of Shenron to come true, that there will be SEVEN great orbs, all of which will grant him complete immortality. In the northern region of the galaxy, a new frost demon arises to help destroy him, though alongside her are several people just waiting for the chance. An exiled saiyan, A pacifistic namekian, A warrior-like human, A killer, and a rambunctious Majin to stop Amon's invasion. Characters * Episode 1: New beginnings The darkness surrounded the lost system, many lives had been lost in this..hellish abyss of pain. There was nothin she could have done to save it, people died because of her failed actions. She held back her emotions, closing her eyes as she remembered, her desire to destroy the demon race had grown, they started out as just small tricksters, but that changed..they did enough damage to create THIS. The Demons..those IDIOTS! The girl thought, sitting on some sort of throne as she glared. It was because of them-the demons, that this much chaos was created, their actions..the demons' created the most powerful spirit tornado of all demonkind. This "spirit tornado" as they put it channeled evil spirits and created a negative backlash that pierced through this sector, this "wave" as they put it drove their planets into the dark age. The Saiyans tried, they really did, but they couldn't stop the damage of the evil spirit tornado managing to force a race past the brink of collapse, and into exctinction. It appeared that this wave worked to make other races, violent, finally, the ship began to rock, as the girls' eyes opened. She was now back alive..after reminiscing of the events, quickly, she began to take note of one thing..a mysterious green planet that the saiyans managed to find. It was empty, but so far their teams were lost to the planet, this didnt go well for her at all, she had to leave her GREAT planet just to go deal with some BULLCRAP about "demons" coming back to haunt them. She just sighed, fearing the complete loss of their forces, at the moment her silence would be all but broken. "Serrona!" A voice said, saying her name as she turned, looking down to see a male, somewhat younger, with black hair covered in a dark navy and brown armor. He looked, smiling as he seemed confident in the mission at hand, the saiyans had since become an advanced race..their discovery of the ancient arcosian technology has only managed to make them an even WORSE threat. And now they had power.. "We'll be reaching the planet soon, but our sensors are picking up one high power level..atleast a COMPLETE match to you." The saiyan said, "pimeno" they called him, he was one of the more scientific saiyans, due to the tuffle race atleast being in part of the saiyans "upbringings". Serrona smiled..more than any other saiyan, she loved NOTHING more than a good fight..war was her only weapon, and she used it to wage chaos across the galaxy! Serrona may have seemed like a hypocrite, but the only reason she cared about the war was the potential uses it could have had for the saiyans. Also, just to rub it into the demons' face like the spawn she is, serrona stopped as their ship reached the harsh green atmosphere. As the ship landed she would exit, finally, she saw it for what it was apparently worth, this was the only SURVIVING planet of the evil spirit storm, all other life in this sector were vanquished. She turned, as others followed her, at the moment they began to examine the area, until their scouters picked up something worse. They arrived at the area, where they saw something..something quite odd, it looked to be a pink being, feminine, cute, and bubbly. Her antenna formed into hair as she wore a black and yellow outfit, with small hints of white, in her hand she held a broken sword. Pimeno looked down, as he looked discgusted by the creature, a sword was shown, the hilt of the blade sliced off, as a dead warrior lay. "Disgusting being." The figure said, smirking..she turned, her eyes a deep, freaky black with yellow irises, her smirk quickly turned into a frown. "What the hell is she?" Pimeno said, shocked, yet scared. He looked, as he stepped back, realizing her power was immense..the majin placed her hand on the dead corpse, as it instantly went into a cold grey color. She then turned, as Serrona stepped back. "Food.." The Majin grinned, it's eyes becoming like slits as it merely smiled, instantly it lunged at them. "OH NO YOU DONT! Flash Cannon!" Pimeno said, aiming his hand as he fired a sharp beam at her. Her goo shifted, as she instantly evaded each of the flash cannons, serrona prepared to fly in with a hit, but before she could an odd reddish pink laser flew out. The laser would swish through the air, as it then flew into Pimeno, who tried to evade. "A-AAAAAAAH!" Pimeno screamed, as a light show of blasts came from the female Majin. The rest of Serrona's crew all dropped dead, just as the light show ended she could see the corpses of her crew fall, their eyes all still opened, and white. Serrona watched, as where Pimeno was..sat a small piece of chocolate that the Majin quickly grabbed. The Majin turned, as a small jester-like hat appeared on her head. Serrona turned to her crewmates. "Idiots." She growled, as they disappointed the saiyans, they were all weaklings to her. What worth were they if they could not serve the saiyan race at their FULL power, this wasn't her pride speaking..just her belief in the saiyans. "Did you come here to die?" The Majin said, smiling happily as she glared at Serrona. "I believe we haven't met''' '''but considering how well you handled my moronic team..I'm sure we haven't met! Now...your power is high, I'm going to enjoy turning you into a flattened splat on the ground.." Serrona said, as she walked over, kicking one of the saiyans and stepping on another one of their chests', she could only grin as both she and the female walked towards eachother. The two were going to brawl though, brawl indeed, and brawl GREATLY! Category:Fan series Category:Thaxander12